piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby's cars series 2 ep 3: Cruz's Announcement!
Last time on Ruby's cars series 2, Murray Clutchburn FINALLY WINS! This time we say Murray celebrating while Cruz has a BIG Announcement to make. Transcript Murray: YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! I FINALLY WON IT! I FINALLY WON A RACE! Lightning: Murray's still celebrating. Cant blame him. He hasn't won in like forever. Bobby: Yeah. Pretty impressive how he managed to dodge Jackson there! Cal: Yeah. Lightning: Still can't believe Floyd retired. Cal: That really was sad. SAD! At least Floyd is crew chief of his nephew Jack Mulvhill! Cruz: RACERS! PLEASE COME RIGHT NOW! I have an important announcement to make! Lightning: We should go. Bobby: Yeah. Bubba: Hmm. What's your announcement Cruz? Cruz: I'll be telling you now Bubba. Bubba: So what is it! Cruz: SHELDON AND I ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED! Bubba: WOW! Conrad: WHAAAAAT! Chase: THAT IS UNBELIEVABLE! Sheldon: YEAHHHHHH! (Seal Bark) YES! I CANT BELIEVE SHE IS GONNA MARRY ME I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY IN MY LIFE! YEAH! THIS IS SO AWESOME!!!!!!!! THIS IS THE MOST HISTORIC AND BEST EVER MOMENT OF MY LIFE! I CANT BELIEVE CRUZ RAMIREZ WANTS ME! Jack: I HEAR A SEAL BARK! BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK! IM TOTALLY A SEAL AND NOT A CAR OH YEAH BARK! THE SEAL BARK IS THE BEST CENSOR SOUND EVER! Cruz: Your such a sweet car Sheldon. You nearly sacrificed your life to save me and the others. Also so funny Jack. Lightning: I already approve you to marry her. Your a good car Sheldon and you saved the lives of not just us but hundreds of other cars by stopping Aiken. Chase: Well congrats Sheldon. Bubba: Yeah man! Reb: Your certainly a lucky car Sheldon! Herb(going away): GRRRRR! (Herb in team radio with his boss Aiken) Herb: So boss. You know Cruz is marrying Sheldon! This is so not fair! Ive had a crush on Cruz ever since you got her to the base. Nobody ever wanted to date me and I was going to ask her out for a date! You know what boss? I'm gonna crash that idiot Sheldon! The next race is in two weeks and im gonna make sure Sheldon has the worst crash EVER! Aiken: Sounds good but don't cause too many crashes or else I'm in more trouble. Im arrested and cant do much so go do it yourself and don't tell anyone I'm involved. Herb: I know boss. Its just I WANT TO CRASH SHELDON! HE TOOK MY DREAM GIRL FROM ME! Aiken: Alright. You can go ahead and crash Sheldon but make sure he is either injured or even better DEAD! Ok i better be quiet now or else the police will hear me. (end of radio) (back to the other cars) Ryan: So when would you marry Cruz? Cruz: In about three weeks. Also I'm inviting to the wedding Lightning, Cal, Bobby, You, Chase, Bubba, Danny and some other racers here and there and also yes i am gonna invite Jackson Storm even though hes a bit mean and my biggest rival. Ryan: I was not expecting that but I guess Jackson will behave. Cruz: Yeah. Murray: What about me? Cruz; You too Murray! Murray: YEAH! AWESOME! Bubba: You didnt invite Herb or Aiken did you? Cruz: Dont worry. Aiken and the lemons are arrested! Herb is not but I wont allow him. Bubba: Oh good then. Lightning: Yeah (Herb heard it all) Herb: WHAT! THEY WONT INVITE ME TO THE WEDDING? HOW DARE THEY! THATS IT! THEY MESSED WITH THE WRONG NEXT GEN! to be continued in part 4